Party Time
by Selentis-neko
Summary: This is a crossover songfic. with the song girlfriend and more if you give enogh support.


**GIRLFRIEND**

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Tekken. I don't own Avril Lavgine's song ether but, I do own the characters I create.

In the songs people are colored:

Relena

Selentis

Serenity

Kagome

Jackie

Gina

Megan

Lin Xioa

Nina Williams

Others

All

Selentis, Jackie, Gina, Megan, Lin Xioa, and Nina Willams walked into a club set on making the people go wild. At the bar guys were trying to pick up girls and the dancing on the floor was, well, boring. Over in the corner Selentis could see her friend Relena Peacecraft/Dorlin sitting with her friends and brother. On the right of them were Serena and her friends, and on the left were Kagome and her, very confused, group of friends. Selentis walked over to them with a big smile on her face. Selentis wore a black tank top with a pink skull on it and large wide leg Goth pants with chains. She wore at least three Goth bracelets and two necklaces with skulls and a witch's star. She had black eye shadow and handcuff ear rings. Her hair was a black with pink highlights, and let down. She also wore black Goth boots.

"Hello ladies," Smirked Selentis as she stopped in front of Miss Relena's table.

"Who are you and what are you wearing," sneered Sally Po.

"That's none of your business. So Kags, Ser, Lena, are you ready to liven this place up?"

By now everyone was looking at Selentis and the girls. (A.N: Oh here's a fun little thing. You can imagine what Kagome, Relena, and Serena are wearing. It's all part of the fun. LOL.) The girls smiled to their friends and then proceeded to get up from their seats.

"So," started Serena "what shall we do first?"

"Oh don't worry. Jackie has a song she is dieing to sing," snickered Megan. She and the girls proceeded to the stage. Gina gave a signal to the DJ as a new guy entered the club and then the girls starts singing.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I don't like your girlfriend!****  
****No way! No way!  
****I think you need a new one****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I could be your girlfriend******

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I know that you like me****  
****No way! No way!  
****No it's not a secret****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I want to be your girlfriend******

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
****I'm the mother (fucking) princess  
****I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)  
****  
****She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
******

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I don't like your girlfriend!  
****No way! No way!  
****I think you need a new one  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I could be your girlfriend  
****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I know that you like me  
****No way! No way!  
****No it's not a secret  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I want to be your girlfriend  
****  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
****So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
**  
****She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
******

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I don't like your girlfriend!  
****No way! No way!  
****I think you need a new one  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I could be your girlfriend  
****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I know that you like me  
****No way! No way!  
****No it's not a secret  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!  
****I want to be your girlfriend  
****  
****In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  


**The crowd was going wild at this point jumping and dancing to the song.******

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

**The girls smiled as they saw how happy they made the people.**

"So should we do another one," asked Megan.

"Yea sure but what," asked Selentis.

Cliffy. You have to wait for the next chapter if you want one. If you liked this and wanna see more then you have to R&R. If I get 5 R&R's then I'll do another chapter. If you wanna request a song then send the title, song artist or band, and lyrics. Thank you. TTYL.


End file.
